


a storm's approaching

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm was coming. It wasn't something he could see, or even anything he knew for certain, but he could feel it, deep in the pit of his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a storm's approaching

_A storm's approaching._

When they were back in the TARDIS, Rose asked him what he meant, but he didn't answer. Couldn't answer, truth be told.

Rose asked him again but he was saved from answering as the TARDIS rocked suddenly, propelling the Doctor into the console and Rose into the railing. And then they were off, answering the distress call from a planet halfway across the universe.

They saved a race of small creatures which looked very similar to mice from an invasion of lizard-like aliens and by the time they got back to the TARDIS, Rose seemed to have forgotten all about what he said.

They were back in the TARDIS now, had been for a few hours. Rose was curled up on one of the jump seats, sound asleep, the Doctor's trench coat draped over her. He'd been tinkering with the console for a while now for want of anything else to do, but he was fast becoming bored.

He looked over at Rose, watched her sleep, listened to her slow, even breathing.

A storm was coming. It wasn't something he could see, or even anything he knew for certain, but he could feel it, deep in the pit of his stomach. It was vague, but he could feel it. And it worried him.

The Doctor sighed, slipping the sonic screwdriver in his pocket, and looked over at Rose again. He walked over to her, careful to keep his steps quiet, and looked down at her. Smiling slightly, he brushed an errant bit of hair behind her ear, and then rested his palm on her cheek, lightly stroking her soft skin with his thumb.

The thing was, a storm _was_ coming. And deep inside, so deep it made both his hearts hurt, he felt that this storm would take Rose away from him.

The Doctor frowned slightly, running his fingers across Rose's hairline. He let his fingers move down to trace the shape of her eyebrows, down the line of her nose, across her cheek, down to her lips. He brushed her bottom lip with his thumb and she took a breath, her mouth opening slightly.

The Doctor froze, pulling his hand away, but she didn't wake. He smiled and smoothed back her hair, then bent and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The clouds were gathering, the wind was blowing, the electricity was building. A storm's approaching.

They could run, chase the blue sky, look for the end of the rainbow, but sooner or later... sooner or later the storm would catch up with them.

The Doctor looked down at Rose, wondering if he could tell her, wondering if he _should_ tell her. If he could ever get the words out.

And when the time came, when it was his last chance to tell her what she needed to hear, what she deserved to hear, the moment would be stolen from him, and he would be left alone.

_A storm's approaching._


End file.
